Tomas
Tomas — First appears in Touch the Dark. Introduction Tomas features in the Cassandra Palmer series of novels and also in a free short story, "The Day of the Dead," available on the Author's website. Like Francoise, Tomas doesn't have a last name. He was born in Peru during the conquest, the bastard son of a priestess of Inti and a Spanish conquistador. His father didn't stay around long enough to impart his surname--or much of anything else--but Tomas could have taken his master's name once a life-challenged Spanish nobleman took a liking to him. But after being forcibly changed into a vampire and treated as a slave for four hundred years, he wasn't feeling too chummy. Now, all he wants is his hated master dead--permanently. He'll figure out the rest later. ~ Take A Chance: Gallery About Books Appears In * Touch the Dark * Claimed by Shadow * "The Day of the Dead" Species * Vampire Powers & Abilities * First Level Master Vampire"The Day of the Dead" *Power of suggestion *Ability to fog memories *Can put people to sleep with an order, even vampires''"The Day of the Dead"'' Occupation * Vampire slave Physical Description * High cheekbones and straight black hair of his Incan mother had mixed with the golden skin and European features of his Spanish father Love Interests * Cassandra Palmer Family / Friends * Former Master: Alejandro * New Master: Louis-Cesare * Father: Spanish conquistador * Mother: Incan mother * Former Roommate: Cassandra Palmer * Other: Other Details *Drinks Mescal Biography Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Alejandro * Cassandra Palmer * Louis-Cesare * Faerie * Sarah Lee * Jason Lee * Faerie * Ancient Inca Kings * Mummies Events Throughout the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. If you want to avoid spoilers, think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet''. 1. Touch the Dark 2. Claimed by Shadow 3. Embrace the Night 3.1. "The Day of the Dead" Tomas goes to a village in Peru to kill Alejandro, his former master on the Day of the Dead—the night that Alejandro forces people to be hunted by his vampires though mazes and other obstacles, including a thick raw jungle. He teams up with Sarah Lee and her team of mercenaries searching for her brother, Jason Lee who was kidnapped by Alejandro to be one of the hunted."The Day of the Dead" Quotes : ✥''' Once, he’d yearned for freedom with everything in him, hungered for it as he never had food, lusted for it as he never had any woman. But it didn’t seem to matter how long he waited or how much power he gained, the story was always the same. He’d had three masters in his life, but had never been master himself. The idea of being free was like an old photograph now, faded and dog-eared, and Tomas didn’t think he could even see his face in it any more. All he wanted now was to end this."The Day of the Dead" : '''✥ Tomas found himself struggling to breath against a thick smothering pressure, voices rising like a tide in his head. He’d killed before he came to Alejandro, fighting against the men who had come across the sea to steal his homeland. But those deaths had never bothered him: he’d never lost one night of sleep over them, because those men had deserved everything he did to them. The ones he’d taken in these halls were different. :Taken. It was a good word, he thought bleakly, seeing with perfect clarity the bodies, pale and brown, young and old, faces spattered with blood, bodies cracked and split open. They had bled out onto the thirsty earth because the ones who hunted them had been so sated that they could afford to spill blood like water. And none of it had been due to the hand of God, through some natural, comprehensible tragedy. No, they had died because someone with god-like conceit had stretched out his hand and said, I will have these, and by that act ended lives full of hope and promise. :More often then not, Tomas had been that hand, the instrument through which his master’s gory commands were carried out. He hadn’t had a choice, bound by the blood bond they shared to do as he was bid, but that had somehow never done much to soothe his conscience. He had known it would be hard to return, but he hadn’t expected it to be quite this overpowering. Four hundred years of memory seemed to permeate the very air, the taste of it thick and heavy, like ashes in his mouth."The Day of the Dead" Book References Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited or I would name the artist. External Links *The Day of the Dead (Cassandra Palmer #3.1) read online free by Karen Chance Specific Links * * Content Refs *Guadalajara - Wikipedia *Machu Picchu - Crystalinks *Inca Civilization - Crystalinks General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Vampires